1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine lifting devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lifting apparatus for use in a marine environment, wherein a specially configured dual jaw or claw lifting device enables lifting of submerged objects such as items to be salvaged from a sea bed.
2. General Background
A lifting apparatus can be used to lift multi-ton objects. Derrick barges have been used to lift multi-ton packages in a marine environment. In general, lifting devices that employ a pair of spaced apart hulls have been patented, many patents having been issued to applicant as contained in the following table.
TABLE 1PATENTISSUE DATENO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY4,714,382Method and Apparatus for the Offshore12-22-1987Installation of Multi-Ton PrefabricatedDeck Packages on Partially SubmergedOffshore Jacket Foundations5,607,260Method and Apparatus for the Offshore03-04-1997Installation of Multi-Ton PrefabricatedDeck Packages on Partially SubmergedOffshore Jacket Foundations5,609,441Method and Apparatus for the Offshore03-11-1997Installation of Multi-Ton PrefabricatedDeck Packages on Partially SubmergedOffshore Jacket Foundations5,662,434Method and Apparatus for the Offshore09-02-1997Installation of Multi-Ton PrefabricatedDeck Packages on Partially SubmergedOffshore Jacket Foundations5,800,093Method and Apparatus for the Offshore09-01-1998Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages, Jackets, and SunkenVessels5,975,807Method and Apparatus for the Offshore11-02-1999Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages and Jackets6,039,506Method and Apparatus for the Offshore03-21-2000Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages and Jackets6,149,350Method and Apparatus for the Offshore11-21-2000Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages and Jackets6,318,931Method and Apparatus for the Offshore11-20-2001Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages and Jackets6,364,574Method and Apparatus for the Offshore04-02-2002Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages and Jackets7,527,006Marine lifting apparatus05-05-20097,845,296Marine lifting apparatus12-07-20107,886,676Marine lifting apparatus02-15-2011